Pointing Something at Me
by Gitana del Sol
Summary: that moment in the movie where Jack points the sword at Angelica and there is the reference to their past. Jack/Angelica. one-shot


**first PotC fic. i saw the movie and i absolutely love it. the character of Angelica kicks ass! i went in not expecting much because i had not seen a trailer and 2 & 3 were "eh" to me. it would have been better to condense them and make them one movie. anyways, i loved this one and i have hit another writer's block with my HP fic, "Sisters Forever", so here you go. hope you like it.**

**i do not own any of these characters, or that line at the end. **

* * *

She wiped the sweat off her brow with the back of her hand before pushing away a tree branch. The swamps of Hispaniola made for a hot and humid environment. Sometimes, boots would hit hard ground but at others the earth would sink into a marshy ooze that would soon give way to murky waters that house snakes, beetles, and creatures that snapped if one got too close. They had yet to see any large predators that would present any real danger, but she had the distinct feeling that even if such predators did inhabit the island, they would not have the strength to pursue and fight to gang of pirates to the death – not in this heat.

Angelica paused for a moment, regaining her breath. She gazed out at the endless shrubbery before her. They still had a long way to go. Any groans she may have had were silenced by the sudden cling of steel. Angelica froze, recognizing the silver glint of sunlight on cool metal. She had just a split second to chide herself for her foolish lack of attention before her heart rose to her throat and fear mounted as she gazed down at the long sword drawn before her, extending from her right to point underneath her chin. Her mind raced through possible methods of escape. Already, her senses had made her hyperaware of her weapons: the sword sheathed on her left, the pistol tucked into her waistband, the dagger hidden at her hip, and the small knife, as back-up, in her boot. Her mind locked onto one plan within seconds.

Just as her fingers were creeping towards her pistol, she glanced to her right, and her pulse quickened for an entirely different reason. _Damn him_. She'd recognize that cocky grin, wind-tossed hair, and deep dark eyes anywhere.

"_Jack!" She breathed out his name, almost a whimper, as she arched into his touch. He grinned knowingly and responded by placing a kiss hard on the curvature of her neck. His hands, rough from life on sea, slid down her body, and she barely suppressed a moan of pleasure._

"_Jack," she whispered again, because right then, right there, he was all she could make sense of. The embarrassment of her current state, which had tainted her cheeks so rosy pink at the start, was long since gone. Caution had been thrown to the winds, yet every now and again that rational little voice would pipe up, urgently asking how the hell she was going to explain herself if one of the sisters caught her here with the likes of _him – _yet then, oh _God_, there were his hands, his tongue, making quick work of her, silencing her rationale and throwing her back into an endless sea of stars._

"_¡Ay, Jack!¡Sigues, sigues! No me dejes así. ¡Allí!" __She panted, scraping her nails down his back. Her eyes fluttered shut, and she was left only with his touch and his musky scent of alcohol and salt. His young beard scratched against her skin, sending shivers down her back, and the beads that were woven into his hair clinked together, as he leaned forwards, pressing his lips to her ear._

"_English love," he whispered huskily but she could only smile and he was left without a translation. Her eyes were closed, back arched, hands pressing him closer. She reveled in the feel of his body on top of her, drunk from the pleasure, wishing that it would never, never end._

Every muscle in her body relaxed as she recognized Captain Jack Sparrow, and her mind sighed in relief. She smiled at his triumphant gaze.

"How is it we can never meet without you pointing something at me?"

His grin changed into a smirk as memories of times long ago drifted back to him, and his eyes swept her frame appreciatively. But she was not young and innocent anymore – oh no, she was no longer one to blush under his heated gaze. Instead, she gazed right back, returning his smirk with one of her own.

* * *

**reviews would be much appreciated. :]**


End file.
